Large screen televisions are a part of many multimedia systems. A popular choice of large screen televisions is the projection television system (projection TV). A projection TV is able to provide larger viewable images than conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) systems, and is less costly than current plasma display systems.
Projection TVs are projection systems that provide viewable images by generating a small image, then projecting the image onto a larger display screen seen by viewers. A light source, generated usually by a mercury lamp or bulb (primary bulb), shines light on the generated image which is reflected or transmitted onto the display screen.
The primary bulb may provide around 2500 service hours, and is expected to be replaced when it fails to function. Because of the primary bulb""s relatively high price, a spare typically is not kept. When the primary bulb fails, a replacement is ordered. The ease of replacing the primary bulb depends on the particular projection system and the capability of the user.
In the case of a home entertainment system, an average user may rot have the capability to replace the bulb or easily recognize a burned-out bulb as a possible cause of the failure. When the bulb fails, no images are seen on the display screen. The user suspects a malfunction with the projection system; however, the user may or may not suspect that the primary bulb needs to be replaced. Bringing in the projection system for service may not be a viable option, because of the relatively large size of the projection system.
In certain projection systems, a xe2x80x9cbulb outxe2x80x9d indicator is displayed to the viewer through an interface on a unit containing the projection system. Although the user may know that the primary bulb needs to be replaced, the user may not be inclined to perform the replacement and may desire to contact the appropriate party. Usually the appropriate party may be an installer that set up the projection system; however, the user may not have the information to contact the appropriate party.
There may be other conditions that prevent images from being projected and prevent the primary bulb from activating. For example, the primary bulb may not be activated because of a stuck or failed cooling fan. Since primary bulbs may generate considerable heat, a cooling fan cools the primary bulb to prevent it from overheating and xe2x80x9cburning outxe2x80x9d. The projection system may determine that the cooling fan is inoperative and prevent the primary bulb from activating. The primary bulb does not need to be replaced; however, the user sees no images projected and may presume a faulty primary bulb that is to be replaced. Buying a replacement primary bulb may be a costly way to find out that the current primary bulb is still functional.
For certain projection systems, fault information provides conditions that are being experienced that affect operation of the projection systems, such as stuck fan conditions that prevent the primary bulb from activating. Fault information may include corrective action(s) to address the condition(s). Therefore when a condition exists that prevents the primary bulb from activating, fault information may be available to troubleshoot a cause of the condition. However, if the primary bulb is inactive, there may be no way to display the fault information on the display screen seen by viewers. A secondary viewing system may be implemented which displays the fault information; however, such a secondary viewing system may include additional viewing screens (e.g., a display on the unit housing the projection system), different optical elements, and various input/output interfaces that add considerable costs to the projection system.
Accordingly, the need exists for new and improved systems and methods to provide a message indicating when the primary light source in a projection system is out.
A projection system is configured to activate a backup light source in the event that a primary light source is non-operational. The backup light source provides a light that allows a message to be projected indicating the primary light source has failed.